thewastesfandomcom-20200214-history
Equipment Creation
Tricks of the trade! The basics. How exactly does the crafting system work? Well, I’m glad you asked, because there is a lot more to making things then you might think! In short, crafting is the ability to create or modify equipment, tools, and other everyday items to better suit them to you for whatever your needs may be. All a character really needs to start crafting is some basic materials, and possibly some tools to help work with them. That’s it! When you want to craft something, all you have to do is take you handy dandy materials, your ever confident character (And possibly some friends!), and put them in a mission (much like a follower request). At the end of your mission, you’ll get your results in lieu of a different reward, and really, it’s as simple as that. Getting down to it. Well, not so much. The real complexity is when it comes to what you actually get out in the end! The quality of your item, and, well, if it is even completed, is dependent on a number of factors. Corresponding SPECIAL stats (Which you can look up under the specific types of crafting), the quality of materials, the quality of the actual creation, tools used, the location it’s made in, along with the underlying quality of the mission, your character’s LUCK (an emphasis on that!), all factor in to your final product. Results run a gamut from a critical failure (Where you might just blow off a hand) to a critical success (Where it turns out you only used half your materials!), and can fall in between as well. The trades themselves. 'Clothworking/stitching/mending ' Helpful tools: Needles, hooks, sewing machines. Main SPECIAL – Perception, Agility, Intelligence. Cloth work of all kinds is a useful skill, and is best used on lighter, less protective, and simpler wear. Relatively non-dangerous and not particularly difficult, mending is a skill most should learn to keep their clothes together. Making things from scratch is definitely more difficult, but rewarding as well. 'Leatherworking ' Helpful tools: Heavy duty needles, weights. Main SPECIAL – Perception, Agility, Strength. A slight ante-up from clothworking, leatherworking is a handy skill that thrives in a few tribal communities. Of course, here, Leatherworking is a more broad term, encompassing all of those medium thickness materials, from Canvas and beyond. 'Metal craft ' Main SPECIAL - Strength, Endurance, Perception Helpful tools: Hammers, heat, drills, screwdrivers, fasteners. Metal craft is anything having to do with working metal to wear or metal as general equipment. While metalcraft can be as simple as bolting different plates together, it can be difficult as well, and include forging, melting, and other processes often garner solid, quantifiable results. 'Improvisation ' Main SPECIAL – Luck? Charisma? Helpful tools: Who the hell knows? One of the most valued and varied of categories, improvised clothing comes down to, really, just about anything. Isn’t that exciting? 'Melee ' Main SPECIAL – Strength, Endurance. Helpful materials: Metals, woods, various. The trademark of tribals and simpler folk, the ability to make Melee weaponry can sometimes be crucial to survival, seeing as how almost all melee weaponry has to be made in some fashion or another. Often requiring less knowledge then actual physical ability, weapons of these type fit the tribal archetype clearly. 'Primitive ranged ' Main Special – Agility, Perception Helpful materials: Strings, tubing, springs. Another tribal trademark, Primitive ranged is, again, almost always crafted in the post war world. With the right skills, primitive ranged is deadly and useful. If you have the actual dexterity to make, and the marksmanship to ‘calibrate’ these weapons, they are trusty, low maintenance friends. 'Basic firearms ' Main Special – Agility, Intelligence Helpful materials: Barrels/pipes, small metal pieces. Firearms, sadly, often take a bit of know-how to make. That is, at least, if you don’t want it backfiring and seriously harming you. In any case, the lower echelons of firearms are almost all home made. 'Basic energy weapons ' Main Special – Perception, Intelligence Helpful materials: Excess wires, focusing lenses. It takes the right kind of person to craft an energy weapon. Cryptic and esoteric to some, if you have to brain and the materials it actually isn’t as severely difficult to craft these weapons as one might believe. 'Basic explosives ' Main Special – Luck, Perception, intelligence. Helpful materials: Gunpowder, liquid fuel, ignitions sources. Although we’ve all heard copious amounts of stories about hapless adventures that unknowingly lost limbs trying to construct homemade explosives, it can’t be altogether suicidal, seeing as how a good number of explosives are indeed improvised. Of course, you’ll need to know what you’re doing, like all things. 'Basic big-guns ' Main Special – Strength, Endurance, Intelligence (well, sometimes). Helpful materials: Large barrels/pipes, sturdy metal pieces. It takes the same strength and endurance to assemble these often large weapons as it does to wield them, although that doesn’t mean you can just haphazardly slap them together. Destruction is an art all itself, as they say. 'Extras ' Bits, bobs, baubles, and all kinds of other extras. From little hand radios to the prized pip-boy, to medals and other decoration. All kinds of goodies you can put on if you want, and have the time for. With extras, the sky is the limit, and the skill set is varied. Category:Equipment